Arthas Menethil - Redemption
by Aeliren85
Summary: Not my best title (Granted, it's just my second fanfic), but anywho! Second fanfic, AU-ish. What if Arthas had heeded Medivh's warnings? How would the world have been affected? Second and third chapters finally up! R
1. The Prince and the Prophet

Prince Arthas Menethil was riding down the road to Stratholme. His world was crashing around him. Lordaeron was in great danger, but nothing he did seemed to help! In his anger, he didn't notice the hooded man who appeared in front of him. He halted his horse as fast as he could, stopping not far from the man.

"What did you think you were doing? I could have hurt you!" Arthas said.

"I was in no danger, young prince. We must talk." The mysterious man said.

Arthas rolled his eyes. This must be the so-called "prophet" his father talked about. "I have no time for this!" he said.

"Listen to me, boy. This land is lost! The shadow has already fallen, and nothing you do will deter it. If you truly wish to save your people, lead them across the sea... To the west."

Arthas didn't believe his ears. Flee? When his people needed him most? Part of him thought that was ridiculous. That he had to stay and help his people. But another part of him doubted that. What if the old man was right? Could the land be lost in advance? Was the only way to truly save his people to travel across the sea?

Arthas looked at the old man, and gulped. He couldn't believe what he was going to say. "Is that the only way to save my people?"

The old man smiled. He seemed a bit glad. "Yes. The true enemy – more terrible than the undead – will be found there. Time is running out, young prince. You must hurry."

At that moment, the man kneeled down, and turned into a raven. Before flying away, it flapped it's wings in Arthas' face. But it didn't smell of carrion, death, or helplesness. For the first time since the undead appeared, Arthas felt hope. Perhaps he and his father were wrong about the man.

He turned his head when he heard footsteps coming his way, and Jaina appeared shortly afterwards.

"I'm sorry for concealing myself, Arthas, I just wanted to –"

"It's alright, Jaina. You don't have to explain yourself." Arthas cut her off, still looking in the direction the prophet left.

"I sensed tremendous power in him. What if he's right? What if he can see the future?"

"Then... We'll have to get the people across the sea. We'll go to Stratholme, it's not too far now. We'll warn the people there, and Uther will be there soon as well." He started to ride towards Stratholme, but stopped, looking back at Jaina who didn't follow. "Are you coming?"

Jaina looked at Arthas. Something about him changed, and maybe something good. She smiled at him. "I'm coming." She started to follow him, and the pair rode down the road to Stratholme.


	2. Stratholme - Decisions, decisions

**Sorry for the long wait, been busy these times! Here's the next chapter, third one should be coming in shortly! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It was morning. Jaina was eating some cereal while Arthas waited outside. He walked back towards her.

"Jaina, there's something I learned. I didn't want to talk about it last night, but you have to know."

She looked up from her cereal, listening to him as he spoke.

"The plague... The undead... We already knew the grain was plagued, that it killed people. But it's worse than that: It doesn't just kill them, Jaina."

Jaina's eyes widened. She already knew that he would say, but couldn't believe it. "It turns them, doesn't it?" She hoped she was wrong. That Arthas would tell her she was wrong. But he didn't. He instead nodded at her.

"That's how there were so many of them so quickly." He stood there a moment in silence. "I thought maybe I could stop them. Destroy all the grain. But I'm not so sure anymore. It's that prophet – Since I've talked to him, I've been wondering: What if the undead are only here to distract us from other places?" He got up and started to pace back and forth.

"Where's Uther? He had all night to get here..."

He shook his head. "We'll have to meet him at Stratholme. Let's break camp."

During their travels, rain started to pour. Not long after they arrived at Stratholme, they heard the sounds of other horses behind them – Uther! Arthas looked at him awkwardly. He wasn't used to being in situations like this one.

"Glad you could make it, Uther." He said, before hesitating and continuing. "Look, about Hearthglen... I was... under strain. Stressed. I couldn't-"

Uther had apparently been expecting something else, as he looked taken aback by Arthas' attitude, but cut him off. "Boy, don't worry about it. I've seen Terenas do the same... It's the weight of the crown that you're feeling for the first time. And we're all going through hard times now." He clapped a hand on Arthas' shoulder, who smiled for a moment, before returning to a serious attitude.

"Uther, there's something you should know about the plague. The grain... It doesn't just kill people. It's what turns them into the undead."

Uther looked at arthas, not believing it. "But if the grain turns them into the undead-"

The wind was blowing in their faces now, and Arthas could smell the grain. The sweet, one-of-a-kind smell that only came with the plagued grain.

The blood drained from his face. "Light, no... The grain! It's already been milled!"

Jaina and Uther looked at him as if he's gone mad. "Lad, have you gone insane?"

"Can't you smell it, Uther? That's not regular grain! It's too sweet, not like regular grain." He pointed to some supplies they had brought along. "Those people... Many have already been infected. It's only a metter of time now."

Arthas looked over at the city, thinking of a solution. He could order the city to be purged. That'd stop alot of undead in their tracks and prevent them from killing more. But what of the innocent? What of those who didn't eat the bread? No. It is his duty to protect his people.

"We don't have alot of time to plan something, so we have to hurry. We could set up a quarantine at the main gates and evacuate whoever hasn't eaten the bread. Jaina, since magic is involved, you should be able to detect it, right?"

Jaina nodded at him wordlessly.

"Captain Falric!" Arthas called. "I want you to set up a quarantine at the main gates. Nobody gets in, and nobody gets out unless they have clearance!" The soldier saluted, before leaving with a squad of soldiers.

"Lad, what do you have in mind?" Uther asked, curious to know what Arthas had in mind.

"We don't have much time, so we'll do this as fast as possible. We'll evacuate anyone who hasn't eated the bread and quarantine the others in the Crusader's Square. Any undead rise before they get there, we put them down. We'll have to confiscate all the bread, too, but that shouldn't be as hard."

With a plan in mind, they walked into the gates of Stratholme, where the quarantine had been set up, much to the dismay of several citizens.


	3. Quarantine

As the three went down the main street, the citizens' voices were lowered to whispers.

"Is that the Prince? What brings him here?"

"It's the Lightbringer! Here, in Stratholme!"

"Do you think something's wrong?"

By the time they reached the Festival Lane, almost everyone in the city was there and knew they were here gathered. That made their job easier. Arthas still couldn't help sweating. Any of these people could turn in an instant. For safe precaution guards had been posted earlier.

"Citizens of Stratholme, I wish I came on better terms. However, it is my duty as a Paladin that does. Many of you may have heard the rumors of the dead rising. I must confess: They are true. They make the people sick enough to die and raise their remains." There's no need to make them panick, he thought. He wasn't lying to them, he just didn't say the whole truth, to comfort them.

"Although this might seem like a wierd request, I need everyone who has eaten bread from the recent shipment from Andorhol to come into the Elders' Square, and that anyone else stay out. It's only a precaution to prevent the sickness to spread." He stepped down as Magistrate Barthilias came to speak with him. "My lord, is there something amiss? That was a very odd request indeed." He seemed stressed out.

"Magistrate, I am only trying to spare as many as I can. Those who ate the bread will die. And then they will rise and hurt those who are still alive."

Uther glanced at the civilians who went towards the Elders' Square, as a few tried to sneak out, getting caught by Jaina in the process. Arthas may make a good king, he thought. It suddenly dawned on him that Arthas seemed to be making a complete reversal of attitude. A few days ago he was much more headstrong, but now he seemed... different. He pushed the matter away. "Lad, I'll leave this matter in your more than capable hands. I'll go see to that bread." He took a good look at Arthas before leaving, smiling. Yes, he'll make a fine king indeed.

A scream came out from the Festival Lane not long after. Arthas and Barthilias rushed out outside – One of the quarantees was on his knees. "Oh no! Quick, get the civilians out of here! We don't have much time!" The man was on his knees, throwing up. One of the soldiers, who knew what would happen, backed up from him. The sick man fell to the ground and stopped moving. Suddenly, the line to get into the Elders' Square was moving faster, and it was empty not long after.

The soldiers surrounded the dead body, waiting for the moment when it would rise. When it did, it was met with several blades striking it.

Arthas looked at his men. "Good. Take care of those quarentined, I'm going to look for that grain too."

Arthas and Uther had searched the entire city and all of the confiscated bread had been burned. There was only one place left to look, and it was the Crusaders' Square. Uther was already burning the last of the grain with Jaina when Arthas left to search that square.

Thankfully, there hadn't been as many plagued civilians as he thought. He felt foolish to have even thought of purging the city in the first place. As he walked into the Crusaders' Square, he felt darkness surround him. He saw a shape – It seemed like a hooved creature.

"Yes... This is the beginning... I've been waiting for you, young prince. I am Mal'Ganis."

So this was it... Just him and Mal'Ganis. Maybe he could finish him and move on to the other threat.

"As you can see, your people are now mine. I will now turn this city, household by household, until the flame of life has been snuffed out... Forever..."

"Then let us finish this." Arthas said.

"No... Your journey has just begun, young prince. Gather your forces, and meet me in the arctic land of Northrend. It is there we shall settle the score between us. It is there that your true destiny will unfold."

And then the creature dissapeared, as if it had never been here at all. Uther and Jaina rushed in.

"Arthas, what _was_ that thing?"

"A demon... He's trying to distract us. He's trying to lure us away from our real enemy."

"Lad, what are you talking about?" Uther asked him.

"Jaina, can you teleport us to Capital City? I'll have to speak with my father too. I'll explain it to both of you at the same time, Uther."


	4. The Scourge and Sailing West

**Been busy lately, so I haven't been able to update much, but part 4's finally here!**

**Thanks to all the reviews and favorites - It's people like you who keep me writing!**

* * *

Atop the Frozen Throne, as the biting winds flew, a Dreadlord was standing in front of the frozen icecube that was the Lich King.

"Something has gone wrong. Why hasn't the boy come?" the cold, dark voice of the Lich King echoed.

"I do not know. After all that has happened, he should have landed in the Fjord... But he hasn't." The Dreadlord answered. "All has not gone according to plan."

"Plans are fragile things, Mal'ganis. But surely you and your masters have something else in plan, hmm?" the voice had a small mocking tone in it.

"Watch your tone, Ner'zhul! It is only by the master's will that you still live, and I am beginning to doubt his decision by the minute."

"Very well, very well. If he is not here, where do you suppose he went?"

"If he went to Kalimdor, then all our plans will be for naught. What of your living servants? Can they do the deed?"

"Many of them come from Dalaran itself," Ner'zhul said. "They could easily sneak the book out. And I think I many know just who could be trustworthy enough for this task..."

* * *

The cold winds of the Great Sea blew in Arthas' face. After speaking with his father, what was left of the original Alliance of Lordaeron had all sent men and woman for the travel to Kalimdor. Terenas was very skeptical at first, thinking his son had gone mad because of the Prophet. But after speaking with Uther, Arthas and Jaina for a while, he was eventually convinced to lend Lordaeron's strength to the voyage towards Kalimdor. After a meeting with the remaining leaders of the Alliance, they set sail west, across the sea.

Jaina came out of the cabin, stopping next to Arthas. Arthas turned towards Jaina.

"Jaina... I'm glad you're here. It wouldn't be the same without you."

She smiled at him. It was a beautiful smile, almost as beautiful as during Winter's Veil. The thought of that moment reawakened some past emotions from the night. He grabbed her hand, looking out towards the sea.

"What do you think's waiting out there, on the other side? Other than an enemy more threatening than the undead, of course." He added jokingly.

"I guess we'll only know when we reach there, won't we?"

And as the ships sailed towards the west, the stood atop the deck, holding hands.

* * *

A man was walking towards Dalaran. His name was Helcular, and while he was not a Kirin Tor mage per-say, he occasionally went to the magical city. Although he practiced necromancy, he kept it a well-hidden secret from the rest of the world.

At a point where he was close to the city, he heard a voice in his head. He never heard it before, but he knew who it was.

"_Helcular... You were the apprentice of Kel'thuzad, were you not? I have a task for you..."_

Helcular remained silent, before saying out loud: "What is thy bidding?"

After getting no answer, he figured the Lich King only heard his thoughts.

"_What is they bidding?" _he said.

"_There is something I wish you to retrieve for me..."_


End file.
